A Turn For The Best
by meskin10
Summary: Hello everyone who reads my stories I got a new one and I hope you like it,its super good in my mind IKR I'm weird, but anyway here is the summary. Elena and Damon meet at a party Caroline dragged her to she thinks that this is a escape from her life. At an abusive home more like a dungeon its miserable,but at school shes the most popular girl there with an exception of her friends
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone who actually likes and reads my stories I've got a new one obviously it might be original but it has a twist. Hope you all like it now get back to reading! :)

Elena Gilbert what to say about her beautiful, full of life, generous, shy are just a few examples. But what nobody knows is that her life is horrible abusive parents who don't give a crap, a brother who doesn't care if his sister gets beat up. When everything changes with just on party who's life is on the line and why so stay tuned. Well here you have it this is the story of Elena Gilbert. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Car do I have to go its just a stupid party at Stefan's place."

"Yes Lena and besides I know you have a thing for Damon I mean who wouldn't he is so sexy but a cocky bastard. Besides his parents are out of town and you need to take the opportunity PLEASE for me."

Caroline pouted at me and I knew I wasn't going to win, but if I went I would get beat up again by my parents for disobeying their rules. I still haven't told Caroline a thing about whats been happening even though I know I should I just can't it could be dangerous for her too then. So then I decided I would go even if I got abused it would keep a suspicion low which is just what I needed. Besides I would get to the cocky arrogant bastard himself. When I thought about Damon I smirked forgetting that Caroline was still in the room.

"Oh I know that look Elena your thinking about him aren't you?"

"Maybe, Maybe not looks like you'll never know." Elena smirked at that.

"Ugh come on I'm your best friend its my duty to know everything about you even when you get your period which should be every day."

"Caroline! my parents may be behind the door. Also Bonnie is also my best friend maybe I'll tell her first." Elena smiled at that.

" Oh hell no you better not Elena and who cares if your parents are behind the door they can't do anything."

With that Elena went to check if anyone was eavesdropping and no one was Caroline was right that was a first.

" I think we should get ready we have to be there in 3 hours tops." Elena said.

Caroline just smiled, " I knew you couldn't resist it come on I'm choosing your dress, but I'll put it in my bag so you can get ready at my house okay. "

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours ago

"Caroline I think I found the perfect dress lets just go to your house so we can get ready ok."

"OMG that is amazing when and where did you get boys will be wish they were with you and okay lets go."

" Aunt Jenna actually got it for me not to long ago she said I could wear it to a party and let me just get my phone."

1 hours later

While the girls were styling their hair the door bell rang, and Caroline started for the stairs. Once the door was open Caroline got attacked by hugs from Bonnie.

"OMG Bonnie you made it I can't believe it."

"Well believe it girl and by the way you look so fucking hot right now, so where is my other besty and are you going to the party at the boarding house."

" Why thank you and I know I do and YES Elena is here come on lets go upstairs shes still curling her hair for a certain someone at the party."

Caroline winked at Bonnie because she knew how much Damon meant to Elena so she wanted to look good for him. While the girls were headed upstairs they were just chit chatting about how they were going to spend the summer with graduation only weeks away. Once they finally made it upstairs Bonnie was shocked she did not recognize the girl in front of her she had changed so much in just a matter of hours.

"LENA OMG I missed you so much and dam girl you looking so fine I can't believe its you you changed so much in a week come over here and give me a hug besty." Bonnie squealed.

"Bon Bon I've missed you so much how was your grams and you almost gave me a heart attack, so are you going to the party tonight to see me finally loose the V. " Elena smirked knowing how much Bonnie would hate her if she didn't tell her.

" OMG I can't believe its finally going to happen to our innocent Elena."

" Come on guys we wouldn't want to be late and miss out on every crazy thing that's gonna happen."

So the 3 musketeers were off on there way to get layed, drunk, and to party.


	4. Chapter 4

6 hours earlier

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were finally at the party and getting their asses drunk. While they were on the dance floor of the Salvatore's living room 3 guys came up to them and started dancing. When Damon was going to get a bottle of bourbon for him and his friends he saw her the definition of perfection. Elena Gilbert. He has always had a crush on her but always to stubborn to ask her out, but when he saw here dancing with some Juniors he wanted to punch the guy dancing with his Elena. So Damon went to cut in for the Junior.

" Elena hey"

"Oh Damon hey was their something you need. "

" Well now that I think about it..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Salvatore. "

" What I was just going to ask a pretty lady to dance is that so bad. "

"And who would this 'pretty lady' be exactly."

"Well if actually let me finish I would ask you but now I'm not to sure on the concept."

"come on" Elena said while grabbing Damon's hand so they could go dance. Once the music started playing his hands went straight for her hips while hers were in his raven black hair. The two were rubbing against each other without a care in the Damon whispered in Elena's ear, " Hey its loud here let's go to my room."

"Okay lets. "

While they were on their merry way to Damon's room they had to squeeze through the crowd with bodies practically humping on them. Once they finally made it to his room he attacked her lips hungrily. With his hands roaming all over her and hers in his hair and oh his chest. Damon put his hand under her shirt and started caressing her breasts while trying to take of her shirt. When they finally made it to the bed they were already partially naked. Damon then stared sucking on her neck while kissing down to her boobs. Elena was moaning so loudly she could barely here Damon when he told her if she was a virgin.

"Yes."

So with that he took one nipple into his mouth and stared to suck and blow on it while his other hand was caressing her left breast. Then he started kissing down to her hot spot only centimeters away. Elena was moaning and chanting his name.

"Stop teasing Damon."

With that he ripped off her lacy black underwear and started playing with her cilt. He was kissing between her thighs waiting for a reaction from her.

"Damooon, please I'm aching."

Damon just laughed at her eagerness while finally plunging 2 fingers inside of her. Elena's moaning was like ringing in his ears. He then started on his way up.

"You ready."

"Yes Damon please." Elena begged.

That was all he needed until he plunged his hard cock in her tight pussy. They were both screaming each others names so loudly the people in Africa could hear it. After they both came Damon brought Elena to his chest.

"That was incredible, best first time ever."

"Right and I'm happy I was your first. "

After that they both went to sleep. The next morning Elena realized she wasn't in her bed or her room. She finally took notice on the killer hangover she had. When she was about to investigate she felt some moving on her right size and saw it was Damon.

Holy shit I just slept with Damon Salvatore!


	5. Chapter 5

After finding out that I slept with Damon and the morning sex that came after that I finally headed home not forgetting to hang out with Damon at 6. While I was heading home I had a worried expression on how I was going to explain this one not that my family would even care to listen. Once in the Gilbert driveway I started walking towards the door not dismissing that their was yelling going on, probably because my dad came home drunk every night. When I finally opened the door everyone was looking at me probably wanting an explanation on where I was but I would just lie like I always do.

"Where the hell have you been you bitch." Miranda my mom said.

"Well Miranda my dear mother I told you I was going to spend the night at Caroline's."I all but told her calmly and it wasn't an exact lie I was a Carolines house.

"Never will you use that tone with me and never call me by my first name you ungrateful piece of trash." Miranda told her disgustedly, then out of habit she bitch slapped Elena's smirk away then pulled her hair dragging her to her room. Elena was whimpering and thrashing around trying to get out of her grasp but she only held on tighter. No one did anything about it since they were all surprisingly used to it not even did Jeremy do anything he just resumed to eating his breakfast.

While upstairs was a different story poor Elena got all beat up by her mother and then her father came up to use her as a punching bag. When he finally made it upstairs he saw her all drenched in bruises and some blood which only made it more worth his wild. Grayson was glaring at his piece of trash daughter.

And then she spoke "Daddy please don't do this please, please."

Grayson kneeled down to her and said, "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not and I don't care if I hurt you, your nothing to me except a wast of time." and with that he slapped her so hard that she thought her face would fall of.

Elena was crying so much after that it was worse than other times besides the time she almost got raped by her own father. It was a horrible time for her and the worse thing was that no one knew about it. She looked at her clock and saw that it had been 3 hours since everything happened and then she remembered her date with Damon she quickly texted him telling him if he could pick her up at her house. Then she went to go get ready.

Elena decided to wear some tight skinny jeans and a loose fitting tank top with a purple cardigan. It was something she could wear to easily sneak out of the house with while climbing down the tree by her window. When she finally made it down the tree she saw the baby blue camero and started jogging towards it.

" Well well well if it isn't little Elena sneaking out."

"Shut up you ass and its your fault I was."

Damon put a hand over his heart acting hurt," accusing of such things."

"Well we did sleep together."

"Yeah we did and it was amazing I have to say Elena you are quite the animal in bed are you sure I was your first.?"

"Shut up you jerk and positive... so where exactly are we going this fine evening."

"Uh uh uh that's for me to know and you to . . . "

"What I hate surprises you are horrible."

" No I just think I'm amazingly awesome."

"Cocky much."

"Very."

Once they made it to there surprise destination Damon led the way to under a oak tree. When they made it to the tree she noticed a basket and a blanked laid out in front.

"Damon this is beautiful."

"You don't think its original?"

"No I love it so what are we eating."

"Well Elena first take a seat first so I can show you my masterties at cooking."

Elena laughed at that and they talked for hours until they both had to head home. Damon pulled up at the Gilbert residence and notice Elena tense. She knew that she would get beat up yet again once she went through those doors.

"You don't have to go inside if you don't want to in fact you could stay with me tonight only if you want to and don't worry I wont try anything. If you don't want me to." at that he smirked.

"Thanks for the offer Damon but I have to face the music and get prepared for my beating this time." Elena didn't know what she was saying until she finished talking. She looked over at Damon and noticed a change in his face.

"Damon let me explain..." before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Explain what that you get abused my you parents, Elena why didn't you just tell me."

"Its not an easy thing to talk about and I should go. "

"NO! your not going anywhere I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore okay so tonight your staying with me okay."

"Okay and thank you Damon seriously. "

"Anything for you Elena." and with that they headed over to the boarding house .

**So what did you think please tell me its not horrible and I might delete this story if I don't get at least 8 reviews. So anyway review and there should be a surprise in chapter 6/7 IDK . Anyway REVIEW'S ARE LIKE TAKIS FOR ME I EAT THEM UP. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Elena had spent 2 weeks with the Salvatore's and it couldn't get better. She didn't have to deal with her family anymore and she wouldn't be abused. Besides she loved sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend Damon. Even though she had been feeling extremely sick and would throw up on count less days she still loved it there but she knew it all end at one point.

Elena only went to her old house once to get her belongings and she felt safe since Damon was with her it was a feeling she barely felt. Damon was going to take her to the hospital since she was sick no one knew what was wrong with her. She only thought of it as the stomach flu and thought it would go away but she was very wrong.

Later that day she would go hang out with Bonnie and Caroline at the grill since she was in desperate need in a girls night. She hadn't told either of her friends about what had happened over the years or where she was living at the moment and Elena wanted to keep it that way.

At the hospital.

Elena's POV

We were heading to Mystic General with music blaring the speakers and wind in my chestnut hair. Even though I didn't think it was necessary for us to be going Damon and his parents insisted. His parents were very generous and gracious people she had wished for a family like the one Damon had. While I was in my thoughts the care went to a stop and we were at Mystic General.

"You ready?" Damon asked.

"Yeah lets go."

They were heading to the check in desk when she remembered that her dad worked there and how he might see her. I was terrified to say the least. Damon noticed that I tensed up and held onto my hand for comfort.

"Hey it'll be okay I won't let anything happen to you." Damon told me.

"I know I just remembered that my dad works here that's all."

Right when he was about to answer her the nurse called my name and we were off to check what was wrong with me. After finally making it to the room she told us to have a seat and the doctor would be right in. After waiting in an excruciating time the doctor finally came in she looked as if she was in her early 30's she had bright red hair and was kinda short. When the introducing and the questions were done she took some of my blood and went to test it.

" Do you think anything will happen? " I asked wearily to Damon.

" I'm sure everything will be fine besides how couldn't it when you have me. "

"Always the charmer aren't we." I giggled.

Damon chuckled, "Oh course I am or else I wouldn't be me. "

Before I could answer Dr. Mercer walked in and was about to tell us the new.

" I guess congratulations are in order."

We both looked confused which she realized.

"I'm guessing you didn't know the news did you."

I shook my head.

"Your pregnant."

"No no I can't be I haven't missed my period. "

"I positive sweetie these things never lie do you want me to do a sonogram."

I nodded my head and looked at Damon and he still looked shocked when he saw me staring he took my hand and said , "I promise you Lena I will be their every step of the way."

"Thank you Damon." I said with tears in my eyes.

got the sonogram and showed us our baby we heard the heartbeat for the first time I already had tears streaming down my face and out of the corner of my eye I saw that a single tear rolled down Damon's cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and he looked at me and kissed my forehead. Then the doctor interrupted the moment.

"I guess I should give you two a moment and you can make another appointment at the front desk."

We both nodded our heads still looking into each others eyes. When that's when I realized it I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

Later at the Grill.

After the hospital Damon dropped me off at the Grill so I could hang out with my friends.

" Please be careful Elena."

"When am I not careful Damon besides theirs Caroline and Bonnie."

"Okay but promise me."

" Ugh okay I promise I'll call you so you can pick me up okay. "

"Okay now be safe both of you."

It was sweet of how Damon was acting even if we were still in high school. As I made my way towards the table my friends were at I noticed they were talking about graduation.

"Hey guys."

"Lena." the girls squealed as I sat down.

"We haven't seen you in forever we seriously needed a girls night with you." Caroline said and Bonnie agreed.

" I know but I've been busy and theirs something I need to tell you two and please do not scream of freak out okay."

"Okay." they both said at the same.

" Well I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to blurt it out. I"m pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline and Bonnie had their mouths gaped open and were in complete shock. Until Bonnie said, "Are you serious and is Damon the father."

"Yes and yes. You know how I've been feeling sick lately and I guess it was just the pregnancy me and Damon went to the hospital today and that's how we found out."

"Omg I'm gonna be an aunty this is amazing except for you Lena since it will be a lot of work but omg omg omg she's gonna call me Aunty Caroline."

"I'm happy for you Lena and we haven't seen you this happy for a long time and it suits you. Plus I'm gonna be the most awesome Aunt ever even cooler than Caroline."

"Thank you guys it means so much to me but I'll be so fat." Elena pouted.

"No you won't you will look gorgeous and you'll look glowing." Caroline said trying to convince her best friend.

"Okay so enough of this emotional stuff I'm starving and I want pickles." Elena said.

"I thought you hated them?" Bonnie asked.

"I do but I think Damon likes them so it probably just the baby that wants pickles oh and fried chicken sounds incredible."

After hanging out at the grill Elena called Damon so he could pick her up and tell his parents. When Elena saw his blue camero pull up she quickly went to it, but not before seeing Jeremy with his stoner friends. When Jeremy turned his head he saw his sister looking at him so he said, "Can I help you?"

When he saw the hurt that flashed her face he was remorseful for a split second. Then Elena quickly went inside Damon's car. Once she got in Damon said, "What was that all about."

"My brother was being a dick for no reason it's probably just the weed." Elena quickly said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Elena. How many times have you said that you would be fine I know your not."

"Damon seriously just drop it I will be fine. Okay I'm not just saying that I seriously am, and why wouldn't I be I have an amazing boyfriend and we're having a baby. What does Jeremy have probably just some weed and a druggie girlfriend."

"You do know that was a first time you called me your boyfriend." Damon smirked "and your right I'm sorry."

"I know and good as long as you know it." Elena smiled.

"Okay so lets go tell my parents the news you do know you can tell yours if you want I'll be there." Damon said reassuringly while squeezing her hand.

" No I don't want to now come on grandma start driving."

With that they took off to tell the Salvatore's the good news. Once finally making it to the boarding house Damon gave Elena a reassuring squeeze again. So they walked hand in hand to the door. When in the house they heard talking coming from the kitchen. When they entered they saw Damon's family laughing about how embarrassed Stefan could get. When Cecilia Salvatore finally noticed their presence she said, " Hi where have you two been it looks like you just saw a vampire. "

"Um mom, dad... Stefan me and Elena have to tell you something. "

"This sounds serious son." Giuseppe Salvatore said.

" Yeah it is so... Elena. "

" Um well how do I say this... err I'm pregnant. "

Damon's parents and his brother had their mouths gaped open.

"Your what." Stefan said.

"Your going to be an uncle brother."

"Oh my welcome to the family Elena." Cecilia said and then gave a hug to both of them next went Giuseppe and finally Stefan. They all said congratulations and told them they would be there for them and help out with anything thing they needed. Damon was ecstatic that no one judged them and how they all got along with Elena and how they considered her part of the family even though she already was to him. After all the bombshell happened they all went to bed. Everyone said goodnight to each other and went there separate ways to there rooms.

1 hour later.

In Elena's room she just couldn't sleep and couldn't find a good spot on the bed then she heard her stomach grumble. So she decided to tip toe to Damon's room to see if he was up. Once in Damon's room Elena whispered, "Damon are you up." , Damon groaned in his sleep when he heard his voice. When he heard it again his eyes fluttered open, when he turned his head he saw Elena.

"Elena what are you doing here." His voice groggy from just waking up. When Elena heard his voice she went to sit on the opposite of him while Damon was sitting against the headboard.

" I couldn't sleep and I'm hungry."

" Oh why didn't you just get some food then."

" Well do you have pickles, ice cream, and peanut butter."

" I'm pretty sure we have ice cream and peanut butter but not pickles."

" Dammoonn I want pickles its your fault I want them if you just didn't like them then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Hey its not my fault the baby got that from me besides pickles are delicious."

"Okay this is so not helping can you please get some for me pretty please with a kiss on top." Elena pouted. Damon thought Elena looked adorable when she pouted.

"Seriously at 2 in the morning." Then she pouted again and he couldn't resist.

"Ugh fine." Damon finally agreed then said under his breath, " Those pickles better be worth it."

Then Damon put some jeans and a shirt on then was on his way to buy those stupid pickles at Walmart. When he finally got some and then went home he saw that Elena was still in his room and was watching t.v..

" Here are your pickles, ice cream, and peanut butter."

" Thank you baby."

" So what are we watching. "

" The Notebook, wait your going to stay up with me."

" Well you are caring my baby, and seriously The Notebook can't we watch Hangover Part 3 or something else."

"Nope." Then she started to mix the ice cream and peanut butter and take some with a pickle.

"That's disgusting how can you eat it."

" Its not its amazing want to try some I promise you you'll like it."

"No never will I eat that." He said while pointing at it.

When the movie was finally over and Elena was done with her food she turned to see that Damon had tears in his eyes.

"OMFG your crying this is unbelievable." Elena said while trying to contain her laughter.

" I was not your delusional its probably from the pregnancy."

" I am not and don't worry its cute and funny." She said laughing. Then she kissed Damon when he was looking at her then after the kiss she said, " Thank you ." And they both went to sleep in each others arms.

**So what do you think, feed back, feed back, I know this is a day late since I try to upload at least everyday but thank you for sticking with me. So anyways review they are like takis to me I eat them up. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK guys I know I haven't been writing but its just so hard and I go swimming practically everyday but since it has been raining none stop with hail I decided to write this chapter. Well anyways her is the new chapter it's in the 2nd month of the pregnancy hope you like. :D**

Damon's POV

These last 2 months have been hard especially with Elena saying that she's fat which she's not she's just pregnant. Graduation had just happened and me and Elena got into the same college. My parents went to stay in Italy for 2 weeks which I think it was just to get away from Elena. I mean my mom loves her but she eats so much and doesn't leave anything especially pickles and I can't live without my pickles but well it looks like I'm not the only one. She blames me for that since she said she didn't like pickles until the pregnancy so it must just be the baby. Ugh darn baby. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Elena sat on the sofa next to me. I was watching Fast and Furious 6.

"OMG when did this come out and why didn't you tell me you were watching it with popcorn."

" I...uh didn't know you liked it and I just made the popcorn want some." Of course I already knew the answer I was just saying it to be nice.

"Yes and yes, I love these movies they are so amazing and exciting."

" Is is possible to learn something new about you everyday." I said with a smirk.

" Maybe, maybe not, so where's Stefan I haven't seen him in a while."

" He's been staying with Caroline since he didn't want to stay here with yo...me." I caught myself on that one she was so close in finding out why my whole family was gone and that could not happen.

" Really yo me, how weird of you."

Just when I was going to reply I heard giggling and Caroline popped into my head. So she must be here with Stefan I thought he was avoiding the boarding house because of Elena. Guess I was wrong since he would not come unless our parents were here. When they walked to the living room I said, " Well look who finally decided to show there face."

"Hello Damon."

" Why so formal baby bro, hey Barbie." I noticed Elena and Caroline talking and then Caroline put her hand on Elena's stomach and I smiled knowing that my creation was in my girlfriends belly. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stefan said, " Damon can I talk to you for a sec."

" Aw does little Steffy want to hang out with little old me."

"Damon this is serious...please." I noticed the indifference in his voice.

"Okay let's go to the kitchen." I said while standing was everyone acting weird first with Stefan and now Caroline this was getting weird so I let the Sherlock Holmes in me investigate. When we got to the kitchen Stefan blurted out, " I lost it and didn't use protection."

My mouth was gaped open and all I could do was stand there feeling really uncomfortable. Until I finally decided to talk.

" Um... when and why."

" It was last week and I forgot to even use a condom I was just lost in the moment, Caroline doesn't think anything will happen since she's on the pill put I'm not completely sure about it."

"So why did you come to me if Caroline was on the pill when this predicament happened."

"Because she looked like she was trying to believe herself but I don't think she was on it, and your my big brother plus I didn't want to call mom or dad and say 'Hey mom I just lost my virginity and didn't use protection how are you doing' now would I..."

"Probably not so what do you want to do about it."

" I don't know Damon."

" Well first you should both go check if you are expecting."

" I'm pretty sure I am, and can you please not joke about this seriously Damon you might become an uncle. "

"Gosh Stefan I haven't seen you get this worked since grandpa died, besides I'm not joking around and I'll probably be an amazing uncle, wait what am I saying I will be an amazing uncle."

"And he's back, come on let's just go back."

"Okay but it was your fault this brotherly moment had to end just remember that."

When we went back to the living room I saw Caroline crying and Elena comforting her it was sweet to see how much Caroline relied on Elena. Wait did I just say it was sweet oh my gosh what is happening to me I'm supposed to be the big bad brother. I can not be turning into the good guy it doesn't suit me. What did you do to me Elena Gilbert. Caroline realized that we came back and tried to straighten herself out.

"Hey Damon."

"So now she talks, hello Caroline."

"I'm guessing Stefan told you."

" You guessed right." I smirked while sitting down besides Elena and wrapping an arm around her which she smiled to.

" OMG what are we going to do this shouldn't have happened yet, having a baby right now is possibly the worst thing that could happen."

Caroline noticed Elena tense and look down ashamed and then she spoke up, " I'm so sorry Elena I didn't mean it like that."

" No I think you did I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." Elena said emotionless.

"Elena." I said. " Great Caroline now looked what you did. It's bad enough that Stefan and Bonnie have been ignoring her because of her cravings, and I bet even my parents went to Italy to stay away from her, but I never suspected you Caroline so can you just leave." I said while heading upstairs.

When I headed upstairs I heard crying coming from my room. I went in and was Elena's back facing me while she was sobbing. I went up to her and said, "Lena, it'll be okay. I promise." While holding her while she cried.

"No it won't it'll never be." She muffled into my chest.

"Yes it will if you make it." When I said that she started getting up and I moved a little because of her stomach and so she could sit down.

"Was it true what you said."

"What did I say?"

"How everyone was ignoring me because they couldn't deal with me."

"So you heard that. I'm sorry Lena, but I only know that because Stefan told me and he hasn't been home lately. "

" I shouldn't even be here."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean why am I staying here and ruining all of your lives." She said while staring at her hands.

"Elena look at me." She looked up into my eyes and I continued, " You are not ruining any lives okay your making them better especially mine and who cares about blondies opinion it doesn't matter. All that matters is us and our baby." I told her and then kissed her forehead. That's when I realized that I was falling in love with Elena Gilbert and I was screwed.

* * *

**So give me some love what do you think, and please give me some feedback I would really appreciate it and I don't mind if it is negative. So Review. Reviews are like a shirtless Damon I try to suck in his gorgeousness. But I fail. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone so I'm going to skip to month 4 since I pretty much suck on writing from month to month it helps me while I skip a few months so yeah enjoy. Also Elena and Damon are taking a year off from college just to tell you. Also I forgot to mention is that Elena told Caroline and Bonnie about her living with the Salvatore's I thought I should clear that up. :D**

Elena's POV

I was huge was the first thing that came to mind when I looked in the mirror. I was 4 months pregnant and I still can't get over the fact, but I'm happy that I have people who support me. Today me and Damon get to find out the sex of the baby, but he thinks its babies, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I will love my baby or babies with all my heart. I can't wait till next week Bonnie is going to be coming to visit from college. 2 months ago we found out that, the pregnancy scare between Caroline and Stefan was a false alarm, but they went their separate ways since they weren't ready for a commitment because they still Caroline is dating one of Damon's best friends Klaus, and Stefan is dating Klaus's sister Rebekah which is very weird since they still always see each other. I was stolen away from my thoughts when I heard Damon calling my name to tell me we were going to the appointment.

"Hey Elena we got to go."

"Okay babe let me just get my phone."

"Kay I'll be waiting in the car."

"Oh wait I got it, it was under me this whole time no wonder I felt so uncomfortable." I said while laughing. " Damon, can you help me up."

"Yeah." He said looking skeptical.

"Whats that face?"

"What face?"

"Theirs no face now come on or were going to be late."

"I'll find out one way or another." I said while walking to the blue camero.

Damon's POV

"Sure you will." I muttered under my breath.

"I think we're going to have a boy." I heard Elena say while I was shutting my door.

"No I think we'll have a girl, its my fatherly instinct." I say while smiling.

"I thought you said we would be having twins did you already change your mind." I turned my head to look at her and she was smirking which she barely ever did.

"Oh I still think that we will, besides I have a feeling and I can sometimes feel two kicks." I said while moving my hand to rest on her stomach." Like right now I think she likes my voice."

"Really? I never felt two kicks before. That's weird. I think you're becoming a women Damon that's a feeling I have." She said while smiling feeling content.

I laughed at that and then we parked the car in the hospital driveway. I went to open Elena's door before she beat me to it and I did. I smirked at the thought of how I'm faster than her. When opening the door she said, " You are quite the gentlemen." She said while smiling.

"What can I say I'm quite amazing."

"No your just cocky."

"But not enough."

"Come on, I want to find out what were having." She said eagerly

Then we were off. We went to the front desk and the receptionist told us to take a seat. 5 minutes later came out and called us to come in. Once in I went to Elena while she was sitting on the bed. The doctor instructed her to roll up her sweater so she could rub some goo on her stomach. When started rubbing the sonogram machine on Elena's tummy a picture came up and we saw two babies.

"And there are your babies." said smiling.

"I told you we were going to have twins." I said cockily.

"Yeah, Yeah. So do we get to know the sexes." Elena said.

" Yeah. There is your son and your daughter. "

"Wow we get both." Me and Elena said at the same time.

When I turned to Elena I notice tear stains on her cheeks and unshed tears in her eyes. I moved my hand to wipe away the stray tears and she looked up at me and kissed me with so much passion, I returned the kiss with just as much. Then we were interrupted when the doctor said, " I'll give you two a moment, and when your done you can go to the front desk and make another appointment."

"Okay." I say for both of us, while still looking at Elena. That's when I realized that I had to tell her how I feel.

"Elena I need to tell you something so please don't freak out and you don't have to say anything back." I saw her nod and I continued. " Ever since I found out you were pregnant and that I got to know you I have been falling in love with you. And I can't wait to have a life with you and our kids in the future. I love you Elena Gilbert and I always will."

When I finished I saw that there were new tears on her face. Then she said, " I love you too Damon Salvatore." and that was all it took for me to give her a loved filled kiss. When we finally parted for breath she looked at me and said, "We should probably go or someone might think we were having sex in here." I chuckled at that while she was giggling. Then we were off on our merry way holding hands.

**Later at the Boarding house.**

{NO ONES POV}

Once they were finally at home. Damon went to go open Elena's door. Then they were walking to the door hand in hand while Elena held onto the picture she asked for at the hospital before they left. When they were inside they saw the Gilbert's, and the Salvatore's talking about something. Damon and Elena tried to make a brake for it until they heard their names being called by Cecilia Damon's mom.

"Elena, Damon Did you find out what your having sweethearts."

Damon spoke up and said, " Um yeah... twins a boy and a girl." He tried to smile but when he looked over at Elena she was frozen looking at her parents.

"Wow that's amazing I'm so happy for you." Giuseppe said smiling while coming up and wrapping a arm around his wife.

But Damon knew that his smile was fake and that he just wanted the Gilbert's out of his house and away from Elena. Then Damon spoke up and asked the question everyone was dying to know.

" What the hell do you think your doing here." He told Elena's parents. He noticed Elena flinch a little by his voice. So he put an arm around her and held her close.

"Son calm down." Cecilia said.

"No I will not calm down I want to know why they are here."

"It's okay Cecilia they deserve an explanation." Miranda said. Damon was looking at her waiting for her to go on. " We wanted to come and see Elena and apologize and we want her to move back in with us." This time Elena spoke.

" Come with you I would rather move to China than move back into that hell hole and be treated like dirt. Let me make this clear I will never live with you ever again and if you ever come near my kids I will put a restraining order against you don't think I will because I will. I don't care you are, you could be the president for all I care. But you will never be my parents and I will never be your daughter again." Elena all but screamed in there faces and then walked off to her room with Damon right behind her. Then Giuseppe spoke and said, " I think its time that you leave." and then they left but hopefully for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I had writers block. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it and I could really go for some criticism I need it I don't think this will be a great chapter. OH and I'm skipping to month 9 just for your info. **

* * *

It was the last month of the pregnancy and Damon would not leave Elena's side. They had decided on the names, Charlotte Midnight Salvatore and Eli Drake Salvatore. They both love the names, and obviously Damon chose Charlotte's name after his little cousin that passed away when she was one from heart problems. After confessing their love for one another nothing broke them apart and after a week of the confession things got heated under the covers of their bed. If you know what I mean :) .

It was about 2 weeks from Elena's due date and Caroline and Bonnie were making her baby shower. Caroline thought that it was very hard to keep it a secret since she was all about gossip and it wasn't in her nature to not tell a secret. That's the reason Elena only trusts Bonnie with secrets.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It was Friday night and Damon was taking me out to the grill for dinner. What he didn't know was that I knew the secret everyone was keeping from me and it was the baby shower I knew it was about time to have one and I thought that at least Caroline would blurt it out but that must explain why she has been keeping her distance from me.

I was looking in my closet for what to wear. After a while I finally decided on a white and yellow sun dress and decided to curl my hair to go with it. I was now done and in Damon's room looking at the mirror since his was the biggest in the boarding house. Then I noticed him come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss to my temple.

"You look beautiful." He said while we were looking at the mirror.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said while smiling while he chuckled.

" We should probably get going."

"Okay let me just get my clutch."

"Kay meet me down stairs."

Then I went to get my clutch I saw I piece of glass on the floor and picked it up and wondered how that happened. But I just forgot a about it with a shrug of my shoulders. So I carried on my merry way. What I didn't know was that Jeremy was in the room looking for some extra cash for his parents. When I heard another noise coming from my room I called for Damon and he came up.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just that I keep hearing these weird noises coming from my room and I saw a piece of glass on the floor. Would you be a dear and check it out."

"It's probably just the pregnancy but yes I will check it out."

"Thank you baby." I said while pecking him on the lips.

**Damon's POV **

When I agreed to go check out Elena's room when she was in mine I wasn't suspecting anything but then I heard something like a sneeze or a cough from in her closet. When I got closer I opened up the closet and gasped. I wasn't expecting it to be Elena's little brother.

"What the hell are you doing here." I sneered.

"Just looking for Elena. Oh wait she isn't in here haha." Jeremy said with a nervous or awkward laugh.

"Haha NO I will only tell you again what the hell are you doing here."

Before Jeremy could respond Elena did, " Hey Damon aren't we going to to go...Oh what the hell are you doing here."

"Elena I can explain." The douche said.

"Yeah well explain since we got places to be people to see." I said with an eye roll.

"Ok... um well."

"Come on kid we don't have all day."

"Seriously Jeremy just go on with it." Elena said when she over came her shock.

"Ok ok, they're broke and will go to jail if they don't pay the house dept."

"And you actually thought to come here I don't care anymore I'm not their daughter either so why don't you just go ask your stoner friends for help instead of me since you are sure not my brother. I want you out of here. Come on Damon we have to go to the baby shower."

"You heard her leave." And that was exactly what the little douchebag did with his head hung. Then I though damn when did I become so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like my sweet Lena.

"Ok so tell me how did you find out about the baby shower... did Caroline say something."

"No no one told me I figured it out by my self. It was actually pretty easy since Caroline was keeping a distance which she never does but can we please just go."

"Sure." I said with a smirk.

**Later at the Grill {NO ONE'S POV} **

When they finally made it to the grill after all the drama Elena was ecstatic and just wanted some normalcy in her crazy life. Even though getting pregnant at 18 was not normal. Once in the grill everyone yelled surprise and Elena was smiling so much when Caroline and Bonnie came up to her. She notice that Damon's parents, Matt, Bonnie, Bonnie's parents, Liz, Caroline, Alaric, Anna, Tyler, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and some of her other friends from school. Elena also started getting tears in her eyes. Then Caroline said, " Come on Lena no tears or else your going to make me want to cry."

"How could I hold back tears when you guys did this for me thank you so much." I said while hugging Caroline and Bonnie.

"Anything for you, besides your our best friend of course we would do this for you." Bonnie said. They were all in tears and forming a group hug.

"Okay enough of the tears and tell me why your late." Caroline said while glaring at Damon.

"Hey not my fault blondie."

"It's true its not Damon's fault but I'll tell you later."

"I'm holding you up on that." Bonnie said.

Then the evening went on as planned with out a sight of the Gilbert's. They were all chatting away and asking what they were going to name the twins. Elena must of said the story over 20 times which was exhausting. While Damon was hanging out with his best friends and the sheriff actually allowed them to have only one glass of champagne but not drunk enough to be totally shit faced.

When Elena finally got tired everyone went there separate ways home. While the Salvatore's stayed to give them their final present.

"Elena, Damon we actually got you something else."

"Cecilia, Giuseppe you shouldn't have really."

"Oh nonsense we wanted to. Ok here is your present." She said while handing Damon a key.

"Oh wow thank you...what is it for exactly." Damon said faking enthusiasm.

"It's for an apartment son." Giuseppe said.

"Seriously...oh my this is amazing thank you so much, but isn't it too much." Elena said unsure.

"Of course not sweet heart besides we wanted to do this for you."

"Well thank you mom, dad. It really means a lot." Damon said while moving into hug his mom but was stopped when Elena said, " Damon I think my water just broke."

* * *

**Well their you have it so sorry for the long update but I got really bad writers block but this came to me all when I was sleeping it was kind of weird. Anyways leave me a review they are like a naked Channing Tatum if you know what I mean ;) !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello every one and good morning,evening or night I don't know well anyways this is the last chapter and I was thinking of doing a epilogue for the final chapter but I could really do with the support. Anyways here is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

Damon was speechless for that moment he didn't know what to do until Elena screamed in pain.

"Uh... let's go to the hospital." Damon said Uneasy. " Um mom can you go home and get Elena's bag its in her room."

"Of course. Come on Giuseppe and be careful you two. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Oh my... Damon it hurts."

"Son go." Giuseppe said.

And with that the couple were on their way to Mystic General with an aching pregnant woman in front. Damon was speeding to the hospital and thought that he might get arrested but none of that mattered. The only thing that did was getting his girlfriend to the hospital as soon as possible. When they finally made it to the hospital Damon ran to Elena's side to get her out.

**In the hospital room. **

Once Damon's parents finally came along with Stefan, Damon told him to call or text their friends and family except Elena's parents and brother. After Stefan sent a multi-text to everyone they all responded and said they were on their way. When Caroline and Bonnie made it to the hospital they started running to the room Stefan texted them to go to. Caroline and Bonnie finally reached room 420 and knocked then went inside. As they were inside they saw Damon comforting Elena and encouraging her that she could to it all Car and Bon could say was "Awww. Damon you are to sweet."

" This is not aww I am about to give birth... Ohmigod."

"Its okay baby just breath remember what the doctor said." Damon said and Elena nodded her head while her eyes are closed. Once Elena was calmed down she told Damon.

"Damon do you mind if I could talk to Caroline and Bonnie alone for a sec."

"Sure." Was all he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead then left.

"Omg Elena I can't believe its happening but isn't it too early?" Bonnie said.

"Yes they're 2 weeks early but I'm happy besides I get my body back." Elena said with a smirk while Car just giggled.

Before anyone could respond Dr. Mercer walked in with Damon in tow and she said, " Ok Elena lets get these kids out of you." And that's exactly what they were going to do the doctor told them only two people were allowed in the room so Elena let Bonnie her best friend stay along with Damon. When they were ready and the other nurses came Dr. Mercer told Elena to push as hard as she could. Elena was squeezing Damon and Bonnie's hands so hard that she thought that she was about to break it. Dr. Mercer told her to push again just as hard, but she couldn't so Damon encouraged her,

"Come on baby you can do it."

"No I can't it hurts Damon." Right when Damon was going to respond Bonnie butted in and said, "Elena you are the strongest person I know you can do this." Elena nodded to that and pushed so hard she was screaming in agony. Once she heard a baby's cry she started crying as well. Dr. Mercer said , " Come on Elena you have to have your daughter too. "

Elena realized that she had her son first and then she started pushing again. Until she heard the second cry and she was so exhausted she didn't know if she could do anything. Then Damon kissed her on the lips so she let go of her death grip on Bonnie's hand as well as Damon's and kissed him back with just as much passion.

After the delivery the happy couple got to see their kids. They both had ocean blue eyes and Eli had chestnut hair, while Charlotte had raven black hair. Eli had his fathers face and Charlotte had her mothers. They were both in their parents arms.

Their friends and family went into the room and saw the little family. The grandparents went first and held them with care and love. They were so happy that nothing went wrong. Once Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Klaus, and Rebekah got to hold the kids everyone went home and Damon and Elena signed the discharge papers.

With Charlotte, and Eli finally in the car the couple drove home to their new apartment that Damon's parents got for them. They were already informed that everything was already set up and that they just needed to get their clothes.

Elena was amazed of the apartment and thought that she was being spoiled.

"It's amazing isn't it."

"Did you know?"

"Maybe... maybe not but I will never tell." Damon smirked while Elena just glared at him.

"Oh come on don't be mad. Now come on let's put these kids to sleep."

" Ugh fine... but just know that I hate you and your not getting any." Elena smirked this time and looked at Damon with this mouth a gaped. When he finally composed of himself he said, " You little minx."

Once the kids were changed and were sleeping Damon went behind Elena and grabbed her while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. When she turned around she attacked him mouth with kisses.

"Let' . .Room." Elena said in between kisses.

Damon wrapped Elena's long legs around his waist. Then they moved to the bedroom and Damon gently dropped Elena down on the bed and started removing her v-neck. Once that was off he took off her black lacy bra and kissed and sucked on her rosy nipples. Elena was moaning a lot. Damon was starting moving south and pulled down her yoga pants and matching lacy underwear. He started leaving kisses on her pussy lips. Elena was moaning so loudly and said, "Please Damon."

"What do you want all you have to do is ask." Damon said while kissing her inner thighs.

"Ugh... Damoonn put your tongue inside my pussy already."

With that Damon plunged his tongue inside of her and then put 3 fingers inside of her while Elena was ridding his fingers while moaning so loudly. Then Elena came all over and Damon started sucking off her juices. Once Damon was back on top Elena removed his shirt then his pants and boxer briefs. When Damon was just about to go inside of his girlfriend they heard crying.

"Are you serious right now."

"I'm sorry baby but we'll finish this once they are asleep." Elena said while giving him one last kiss then putting on his shirt and leaving. Once she was out of the room and checking on the kids she saw it was only Charlotte and then went to change her diaper then gave her milk. When she was finally asleep she saw Damon leaning on the doorway in only his boxer briefs. When she went to him she gave him a kiss and they were on their way to there room to finish what they started. But before that Damon said, " Elena Gilbert will you marry me?"

* * *

**Well their you have it the last chapter until the epilogue which hopefully I will be writing when the twins are 5 so yeah stay tuned and sorry for not updating for a while I was watching all of season 4 of glee which I missed then I watched switched at birth, PLL, Twisted, Awkward, and Teen Wolf. And OMG Awkward was amazing and super sad I mean why would Jenna cheat on Matty she could of just broke up with him and then went to Collin but no she didn't.  
**

**Anyway hope you review love ya :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Como estas. So guys this is the very last chapter the epilogue and I really loved writing this it has been a major help in the writing department. So I would like to thank these people for reviewing, followed, favorited and stuck with me through this story. So here goes the list...**

elena prada

YAZMIN V

vamomoftwins

delenianflames

EmilyStark

and Debbie1689

thompson1996

loveyou95

iron man fan2626

irishmauve

fevbo10

brittany salvatore 1864

bellax0xchristina

alyp401

SwanQueen4055

OTHWORLD1

Littlemisstartsi

Cristyceci

* * *

**5 Years later. **

Damon and Elena have been together for 6 years. They were happily married and had two beautiful children Charlotte and Eli. It was the summer and the family decided to head to Miami since Damon's family has a beautiful and huge beach house their close to the ocean. They had the perfect life and nothing could ever destroy them.

The happy couple was sleeping and Elena was having a dream of their wedding.

_They were in the Bahamas for their wedding. Elena was looking out onto the horizon in just a robe getting ready for the most amazing day of her life besides when she gave birth to, two adorable and healthy kids. She had to get in to her dress. Her bridesmaids were Caroline, and Rebekah and her maid of honor. Once in the dress and out of the doors Giuseppe came to walk her down the isle. _

When she was going to finish her dream jumping made her and Damon wake up they saw their kids jumping on the bed so they could wake up. Elena's head was still on Damon's bare chest and she covered her head in it.

"5 more minutes." She said her voice muffled.

"Come on mommy we want to go swimming." Eli asked.

" Isn't it a little too early for that kids." Damon said his voice raspy from just waking up.

"Of course not daddy." Charlotte said.

"Ok so aren't you hungry?" Elena asked.

"No Auntie Carowine came and made breakfast." At that Elena's head snapped up and she ran towards the kitchen only to see her family their eating breakfast. Caroline was the first to notice Elena.

"OMG Elena I missed you so so much." Caroline squealed as she went up to hug Elena.

"I missed you too Car I didn't know you guys would be here." Elena said when she hugged Caroline then she let go. Damon finally decided to show up after putting some clothes on and walked to the kitchen with the kids in tow.

"Gosh I was wondering where all the screaming came from. Hey barbie."

"Oh shut up you should be getting used to it and Hey jackass." Caroline smirked and then went in for a hug which Damon opened his arms too.

Then everyone said hi and they carried on with eating breakfast and making small chat. After everything the crazy family went to the beach to go swimming.

* * *

**So their you have it the very last chapter I hope you liked it. **


End file.
